


That’s One Way To End This

by bluesparkle19girl



Category: Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blackmail, Bonding, Child Abuse, Civil War Fix-It, Confessions, Earth-3490, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Howard Stark's Bad Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Panic Attacks, Protective Bucky Barnes, SHRA, Scars, Second Person to Third Person POV, Secrets, Spying, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18338111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesparkle19girl/pseuds/bluesparkle19girl
Summary: Natasha Stark, nicknamed Toni, was going to marry Steve Rogers. So, the SHRA would go back into decision, but secrets may put everything in jeopardy.





	That’s One Way To End This

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt found: https://blog.reedsy.com/creative-writing-prompts/romance/page/3  
> Prompt: You never would have guessed that in 48 hours you'd be married.

You never would have guessed that in 48 hours you'd be married. Well you did, but you never suspected it would actually work.

* * *

The civil war was upon the team and the only way to stop it was to do something drastic. Natasha Stark, nicknamed Toni, was going to marry Steve Rogers. So, the SHRA would go back into discussion. This might not be the best way to accomplish this, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Toni was in her suite trying on wedding dresses, when Bucky entered the room.

“So, are you going to tell Steve?” Bucky asked.

Toni didn’t have to ask what he meant, Bucky was talking about Howard. Howard was abusive to Toni until the day he and Maria died. Bucky had been stalking Howard and Maria for years, prior to actually doing the job. It was not surprising that, 2 months after Bucky regained his memories he asked to speak with Tony.

* * *

**Flashback**

“What did you want to talk about?” Toni asked, as the two of them entered the workshop.

“Howard.” Bucky replied in a serious tone.

“What about him?” Toni asked.

“I know what he did.” Bucky says.

Tony goes white, then starts rambling.

“How do- Why- Does-” Toni says, unable to form a coherent sentence.

“When I was the soldier, I stalked him and Maria for years before I ever did anything. I’m bringing this up now because I have most of my memories back. No, Stevie does not know.” Bucky replies.

“Are you the reason Howard was black and blue most of the time?” Toni asked.

“Yes, I may not have been able to break free from Hydra’s control, but that doesn’t mean I did not have my own thoughts and the ability to make decisions. Hydra only cared that the job was done, so I had a lot of freedom when it came to what I could do.” Bucky says.

“Okay, so what now?” Toni says, she’s calmed down and has been listening.

“That’s up to you. I know how you feel about Steve, so it’s your decision what to do when the time comes.” Bucky says.

“Memories are all you and Steve have, I don’t want to ruin that, besides you know what Howard means to him.” Toni replies.

“I understand that, but this will hurt him if something triggers you into a panic attack and you start rambling about Howard.” Bucky says.

“How do you know about that?” Toni asked.

“I was the one who calmed you down and guided you to your room. You told me some things about Howard and Maria. Didn’t mean there weren’t close calls.” Bucky says. 

“Fair point, I’ll think about telling Steve, that’s all I can promise.” Toni says.

“That’s all I ask. See you later, Doll.” Bucky says. Then he leaves the workshop.

**End of flashback**

* * *

“You know the answer, Bucky.” Toni says, as she turns around to face him.

“I know, but time is running out. The wedding is in 48 hours and Steve is going to talk about Howard, and you’re not going to like it.” Bucky says urgently.

“You’re his best man, can’t you say something?” Toni inquires.

“Not without arousing suspicion.” Bucky says.

“Alright, I’ll talk to him, I want you to come with me though.” Toni says.

“Okay, let’s go.” Bucky says.

Toni changes her clothes and then head upstairs

They end up in the common room in the tower, Steve is sitting on the couch sketching something.

“Hey, sweetheart, we need to talk.” Toni says.   

“Sure honey, what’s wrong?” Steve asked.

“The thing is Howard was an abusive father. Before you accuse me of lying, take a look at this.”

Toni takes off the jacket she was wearing; her arms are covered in scars.

Steve looks shell-shocked, Bucky goes stiff, and the room goes silent for a while, the minutes that tic by are suffocating.

Then Steve speaks.

“Why did he do this?” Steve asked, voice a whisper.

“Because I wasn’t you. He hated me. He resented me for not being a boy. He felt threatened by me because I was smarter then he could ever be. I was nothing more than a punching bag until the day that bastard died.” Toni says matter-of-factly.

“Dammit!” Steve says, then he punches a wall. Bucky and Toni flinch. Then, Steve turns back to them.  

“Toni, I would have never talked about Howard so much, if I knew he caused you so much pain.”

“I never knew how to tell you. Memories are all you and Bucky have and you knew a different Howard than the one I had to deal with. When we met, I didn’t think I would fall in love with you. When we started a relationship, I was careful when it came to talking about Howard. I didn’t want you to know what happened, I wanted you to still be happy, regardless of what I had to sacrifice.” Toni says solemnly.

Then Toni turns and says, “I’ll let you think about things. If you want to call-off the wedding and break up fine, I understand. Also, I will fight against the accords, no matter what you choose.”

Steve tries to go after her but Bucky stops him.

“Let her cool off first, there are some things you should know.”

Steve nods.

“Did you ever wonder why me and Toni were so close when we first met?”

“No, honestly I just thought the two of you had a natural chemistry with each other.” Steve replies.

“That’s mostly true, but the two of us have bonded over what a piece of shit Howard is. When I was the soldier, Howard and Maria were one of my targets. I stalked them for months and witnessed what Howard did to Toni. She had me sworn to secrecy ever since I told her. I only agreed because she said she would tell you on her own. When I was looking over your speech, I went completely numb and then ran to her room to talk to her.” Bucky explains.

“So, when I wrote, ‘Howard was a great man, he would be proud to know I’m continuing to make the world a better place, and that I am staying in the family.’ Toni would have started arguing?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, she would most likely would have said, 'Howard was an abusive person and you were the only family he cared about.' The last thing she wanted to do was confess that Howard was an abusive father.” Bucky replies.

“Also, Toni was being blackmailed by several people of the government.” Bucky says.

“Why?" Steve inquires curiously.

“They found info on Howard, they were going to use it to make Toni sign the accords.” Bucky says.

“Alright, I’m going to talk to Toni.” Steve says.

Bucky nods, “Good luck.”

* * *

Steve finds Toni in the lab.

“Hey sweetheart.” Steve says.

“Hey, so what’s the verdict?” Toni asked.

“I love you. I still want to marry you. Also, we will bring those blackmailing politicians to justice.” Steve says passionately.

Toni looks at Steve completely shocked and eyes wide, but then she smiles, “I love you too, more than anything. So, what are you thinking?” Toni says.

The wedding is a momentous affair. Steve and Toni are the new power couple. Once the two of them get back from their honeymoon, they get rid of the SHRA and put every blackmailing politician on trial. They also donate a large amount of money to child protection services and foster care system so they can help abused kids more.

You never expected things to go this way, but your happy that they did, because you feel like you belong, for the first time, in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is welcome.  
> I would like to thank my beta: Wind_and_Sky22 for helping me with this.  
> check her out! https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wind_and_Sky22


End file.
